


贝尔格莱德之铁

by bambusaceae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambusaceae/pseuds/bambusaceae
Summary: 在仲裁科索沃问题的联合国会议上，塞尔维亚回想南斯拉夫短暂的一生。On the UN conference about Kosovo issue, Serbia recalled on the brief life of Yugoslavia.
Relationships: Croatia/Serbia (Hetalia), Serbia/Yugoslavia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	贝尔格莱德之铁

**Author's Note:**

> 设定名字：  
> 南=奈柏伊沙·维迪奇Nebojsa Vidic  
> 塞=塞吉尔·维迪奇Sergio Vidic  
> 克=帕瓦奥·托弥斯拉夫Pavao Tomislav

“联合国决议宣布，科索沃地区将成为联合国保护地，由国际社会接管，与南联盟的统治分离。塞尔维亚，你是否接受和平协议？”

平缓而威慑的美音顺着音响在会堂里回荡，塞吉尔闭上眼睛，似乎这样就能将那些所有衣冠楚楚的国家都排除在外。

闭嘴吧美利坚，我不接受你难道就会听吗？坐在这里的是塞尔维亚，你是瞎吗？你杀死了真正叫南斯拉夫的人，还叫我南联盟干什么呢？

这个狗屁联合国成立以来，他应该是第一次来。他希望以后这种机会也能少一点。

她以前又是怎么面对这些混账而忍住怒气的呢？

他用三只手指在心口画了一个逆时针的十字。*东正教的祈祷

最初南斯拉夫并不叫南斯拉夫。最初他们就是叫牵头的塞吉尔的名字，后来他们又直接将三个国家带上横杠接在一起，后来后来，又有新成员加进来，吵来吵去，商量半天，他们才改名叫南王国。

但是她却是一早就出现了的。早到哈布斯堡权势覆灭，早到奥斯曼也被打退回更东边，早到他们在战事方却的阴影中聚在一起，南斯拉夫就出现了。早到亚历山大一世宣布完毕，塞吉尔在贝尔格莱德的宫殿中驻足多了一会儿，理了一下军装的领子，回过头，就看到了她。

她的头发黑得像飞越贾拉维查山的鹰，在脑后蜷成髻，系着泛斯拉夫色的蓝白红。她面色静如止水，没有生疏也没有紧张，如石刻，如铁，如大殿王冠，棕色的眼睛泛着内陆不常见的粼粼波光。

靠不是吧，竟然是个女人吗？

塞吉尔承认他一瞬间想到的是这个。

要说不失望是骗人的。他之所以要联合他们，所期冀的即使不是成为一个强国，也必须抵挡南北，震慑东西，自立于巴尔干。然工业时代以来，没有化身为女人的国家能自立强盛。冬妮娅、贝露琪亚、伊丽莎维塔、佩特拉……她们的荣光已经消殆在过去了，如今即使未成为附庸，也是正在成为附庸的路上。这像是一个诅咒，预言他们的南王国也无法自强。

他不知道她是否看透了他的心思，因为她马上朝他行了个礼，像向长官报道一样朗声说：“如果您需要，我可以成为一个男人。”

“不需要好吗，不需要。”塞吉尔摆摆手，无奈地叹了口气。“你的名字是什么？”

“奈柏伊沙·维迪奇。”

塞吉尔挑挑眉。奈柏伊沙是塞尔维亚语的无惧，而维迪奇就是塞吉尔的姓氏。

就好像南王国的心脏就是他的贝尔格莱德。

要说不失望是骗人的，但是他看到她一身整齐的黑色军装，一张毫无表情的脸，只觉得可惜。女孩子应该穿裙子，他想，就是那种塞尔维亚女人、克罗地亚女人和斯洛文尼亚女人都喜欢穿的，他也不知道名字的裙子。军装还是交给他们几个来穿就好了。

他是这么想的，他们都是这么想的。他们叫她雨果，也就是南。他们采给她贝尔格莱德的桃花，给她戴起国徽上的王冠，许她成为一个如英格兰女王一样的象征，寄予她爱与希望。如果巴尔干的人民如她一样安定幸福，那么他们也可以穿着军装死去。

但她并不这么想。她成长得过于急切，近乎囫囵，可谓仓促，把其他国家从幼年到成熟走了几百年的路，在数十年里跑完。工业时代的齿轮并不打算给新生的国家喘息的机会，而她也毫不懈怠。

塞吉尔还记得，大战在贝尔格莱德爆发的前一天，她还是一个矮他们一头的少女。大战结束时，她已经和他们一般高。三年后，那他们将参加的最后一场情报局会议，动身前往布加勒斯特的前夜，塞吉尔敲开她的门要给她民调报告时，已经必须仰视她了。

没有男人再能把南斯拉夫的军装穿得比她更挺拔，即使是北面以凶悍闻名的马扎尔人也不比她坚如磐石。他们一度熟知的伊丽莎维塔被维也纳的日耳曼人驯化了，她生养于匈牙利平原的侵略性被爱恋抹消了。

那是她自然而然的变迁，而奈柏伊沙没有变迁。给她的时间太少，她没有变迁的机会。她只有将自己的心脏用铁武装，一路强硬到底。她窜得几乎和东斯拉夫的那家伙一样高大，比他们六个都高一头。她的肩膀也宽阔了，声音也低沉了，表情冰冷，言谈举止毫无破绽。她没有任何私情。如此一来，没有人会对她动心，没有人能使她动心。她不是不像个女人，而是不像个人。

当然，后来塞吉尔想，那是因为南斯拉夫已决心与苏维埃决裂了。而作为代表的她，必须马上有足够的魄力与布拉金斯基对抗。

塞吉尔后来每次看照片，见她脸上那道疤就这么想。给他们的时间太少了，给她的时间太少了。

到了一九四八年的春天之前，苏维埃已经做绝了，但奈柏伊沙还是应了伊万的邀约，决定在会上与莫斯科决裂。而塞吉尔反对将脸皮撕破。

“那么，你是要让我向布拉金斯基投降。”奈柏伊沙敲了敲木头书桌，抬起眼睛。

“不！”

“那是怎样？他就差沿着科斯汀的边境开进来了。”

帕瓦奥在他背后发出了一声嗤笑，摊手。“你这么操心干什么，塞？约瑟普*的臭脸都摆出来给斯大林了，你还想跟布拉金斯基好？”*铁托

“我说了要和俄国佬好吗？我是说不要闹得这么僵。雨果没有经历过，什么都不知道——”

“她要知道什么？知道布拉金斯基在奥匈那时候对你有恩？想说大家都是斯拉夫人，他也是讲道理的？那已经翻篇了，塞。欧罗巴已经洗了一万次牌了。”帕瓦奥在椅子上往前倾了一点，“就是算上那个条顿疯子在东线干翻的，我们死的人也不比苏维埃少。你难道不知道雨果流了多少血？”

塞吉尔闭嘴了。他当然知道。贝尔格莱德已经不是他的心脏了，是南斯拉夫的首都，而他不会不知道在刚刚过去的大战中雨果斯拉维亚失去了多少生命。所有的伤痛都由她替他们承受了，尽管她始终从未抱怨半句，时至今日。

苏维埃的军队到了哪里，伊万·布拉金斯基的政治也随之而至。他从莫斯科踏来，踏过索非亚，踏过布加勒斯特，踏过布达佩斯，踏过布拉格，甚至使他的穹顶笼罩在柏林上空，将他的赤旗差遍半个欧陆。

他和以往每一个染指东欧罗巴的强权一样，只手遮天，说一不二。若南斯拉夫也像以往的每一次一样低头，没有人会意外，没有人会失望。贝尔格莱德生来就是浸血的，它的一砖一瓦都是一场场战役的残骸，它的铁锈事实上就是血腥味。塞吉尔早已不记得有过多少因为首都屠戮而疼痛昏厥的记忆，塞尔维亚也从来没有过自主的荣光。

但这一次，贝尔格莱德的主人关上了铁血的城门，将劫掠者拒之门外。她心口的红旗是自己挥起的，她拒绝了共产国际一切趾高气昂的指令，让巴尔干第一次在东西交界之地抬起了头。约瑟普是克罗地亚族，帕瓦奥家的人，但如今只是南斯拉夫人。

古今纵横，联合王国从来没有过新化身。他们总是必须由其中一者作为代表，一如亚瑟·柯克兰之于大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国，一如伊万·布拉金斯基之于苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟。英格兰或俄罗斯总是作为唯一的代理人，唯一的化身，而从未有人以为不妥。因为他们从来就是一个傲视群雄的高地，将山谷纳入麾下只是让孤峰成为山野。

但南斯拉夫是群山。横看成岭侧成峰的群山，生养飞鸟野兽深林花冠的群山，连绵如云朦胧如月的群山。塞吉尔如何较威严，帕瓦奥如何较强盛，也都仍然是一样的破碎。雨落，雷鸣，他们都会山崩地裂，血流漂杵。他们没有孤峰，他们无法找出一个代理人。

于是，奈柏伊沙诞生。而他们征伐千百年，终于在这一瞬间他们归于同一个民族，同一个国家，归于一颗心脏。

“南斯拉夫人流干了血不是为了成为谁的附庸的。”奈柏伊沙从书桌后站起来，走到了塞吉尔面前，将一只手贴在自己的胸前，另一只手抵上他的胸口。两颗心脏正以毫无二致的频率跳动着。她直直看进他的眼睛。

“我不会再把贝尔格莱德还给你，塞尔维亚。它将永远是我的心脏。”她说，“无论谁来进犯，他都无法越过贝尔格莱德之铁。那是你千百年凝结的夙愿，你们用血肉铸造的屏障，我生命诞生的渊源。我们的人民将会富强，会崛起会自由，再不被任何人扼住咽喉。为了他们，为了你们，我将在这里活下去。永永远远，万生万世。”

“让布拉金斯基和他的情报局见鬼去吧。”她说，“南斯拉夫不会再妥协了。”

他们在罗马尼亚会场的旁听席上，看见其他落座的国家都低着头，东道主科斯汀也只是听着伊万的命令。而奈柏伊沙坐在伊万的对面，翘着腿，扬起下巴看着他。

“俄国人狗嘴吐不出象牙。”帕瓦奥低声嘟囔道，“跟你赌，塞，布拉金斯基第一句绝对又是谴责铁托主义。”

“谁跟你赌，这不是亏钱吗？”塞吉尔回嘴。

而他们甚至没有再下一句的对话，就听见了枪响。一颗子弹从奈柏伊沙的脸侧刺过去，挖出一条半圆的血道。那是谁造的子弹呢，落败的基尔伯特吗，军工盛名的佩特拉吗，还就是最热衷暴力的伊万自己吗。

都无所谓，因为那就是莫斯科开的枪。

血肉砸在会议桌上，其他与会国大气不出，布拉金斯基一言不发，她纹丝不动。等俄国手枪的青烟消散，她推开椅子站了起来，甚至都不打算管脸上的伤，伸手将桌上的猩红色抹开。

“记住吧，东欧罗巴的羔羊们。这是贝尔格莱德的血，也是自由的味道。”

她挥手唤他们，他们踏出布加勒斯特。

那之后她断绝了和所有卫星国的联系，她自顾自地走着与莫斯科截然不同的路，又一如既往地风风火火。她也没有教唆过谁，但塞吉尔始终相信，五年后基尔伯特的罢工示威，八年后菲利克斯的工人起义、伊丽莎维塔的学生游行，甚至于二十年后佩特拉安德雷的社会暴动，都是从此开始的。她是教条阴影下第一束民族的光辉，第一块多米诺骨牌，鸟兽散的第一颗石子。

但她脸上的伤口也从来没有愈合。那道横贯她脸颊的伤疤至死未愈，永远像是要滴出血来。和世界的一极决裂怎么可能没有代价。

但是她不说，她什么都不说。

而塞吉尔还记得那天走在贝尔格莱德的殿上，她突然就直直跌了下去，怎么叫都叫不醒。很快，他就接到了约瑟普死在斯洛文尼亚的消息。

人类就是会死的。那时候他也不知道铁托的死就宣告了雨果斯拉维亚可见的终结，也没想到一个国家会甚至活不到她的一个人民那么久*。他将逝去，而她也无法永恒。*铁托享年88岁

南斯拉夫逃离了布拉金斯基的桎梏，逃离了独裁与贫弱，终究是逃离不了这个所有未成熟的红色国家最究极的诅咒。制度薄弱则国运取决于明君。他们仍然和全东欧一样，生硬地套上了一个不合适的制度，就像一个迷失在时间里的愚人，将中世纪的传说又带回了现在。

曾经被她煽动的国家现在又反过来煽动她的人民。柏林的墙倒了，红色的旗杆被一根一根揭下了，甚至连布拉金斯基都认输了。她所阻绝的整个红色世界都坍塌了，而当人们不再拥有外敌他们便会攻击自己。

世界一瞬间颠倒了，她乱套了，一病不起，而他们开始焦躁不安。他看着他们一个一个地将旗帜从贝尔格莱德取走，最后只剩下两面，其中一面便是他。乱世又来了，他们又在雷雨夜破碎了。而他想是不是只要还有人在冠着南斯拉夫的名字，她就不会死呢。

然后？

然后北约就来了。

在第一颗炮弹砸下来的那天她哭了，那应该就是她生命中唯一一次像个人的时候。她在病床上抓着塞吉尔的领子问他为什么，为什么塞尔维亚，为什么南斯拉夫人在死去，为什么贝尔格莱德在流血。为什么，为什么塞尔维亚，为什么这么痛。

而他只是出门打个水的功夫，她就从病房的窗户翻出去了。塞吉尔知道从来战争一旦打响她就绝不会离开前线，即使这场单方面的屠戮毫无前线可言。就像不羁了一世的普鲁士最终在飘扬的德国旗下瞑目，昂首挺胸了一生的南斯拉夫就是不适合死在病榻上的。

她就是他们曾有过的最究极的夙愿。对独立的夙愿，对自由的夙愿，对强盛的夙愿，对一雪前耻开创新生的夙愿，对鏖战了千年的硝烟之地终有一日重归和平的夙愿。

但事实上她来到人间，也就只见识了分裂和死亡，绝望和未竟的幻想。

第七十八天，他终于找到了她。他在铺天盖地的耳鸣中艰难地保持着神智，视野随着整个大地一起震动，仍然目不转睛，拼命地朝他所见的人群中伸出手去。他知道自己在喊叫，在高呼她的名字，但连这也无法跨越他脑中的震荡，也无法穿透北大西洋的轰鸣。而尚存一息的最后影子终于和下一颗炮弹，下一阵惨叫，下一片鲜血，下一轮死亡一起破碎在空气里，成为阳光再也穿透不了的灰霾。

她的消失和她的出现一样突然，而又是只有他在场。只有他见证了她的死亡，就像只有他眼见着她的诞生。而他们本来也不会有其他的结局。

而痛楚终于来了，终于再一次裹挟了他早已鲜血淋漓却毫无知觉的胸腔。

时隔八十一年，贝尔格莱德终于又重新成为了他的心脏，他的心脏终于又重新感到了疼痛。

因为南斯拉夫已经死了。

塞吉尔睁开眼睛，联合国会场的灯光刺进他的脑子。

所有人都在等他回复阿尔弗雷德的话，而伊万这么久也没出来挑衅两句，他才想起冷战的确已经结束太久了。

他们是国家，是民族，是传统，是地缘，是文化，是历史。但奈柏伊沙是政治，就只是政治而已。冷战结束了，历史还活着，还在苟延残喘地向前，但政治已经死了。塞尔维亚还活着，而南斯拉夫已经死了。贝尔格莱德还在跳动，但它已经不是铁了。它也曾流着南斯拉夫人不低头的刚强，而如今终于再大梦初醒，只剩下伪装成铁锈的血腥。

去你妈的威尔逊，去你妈的自由世界美利坚。东欧罗巴从十世纪起就没有民族自决过，时至今日，至明天，也许再延续到他进入坟墓的一天。而你觉得那又是谁的错呢？

“我接受。”

塞尔维亚不自主地轻轻摸了摸自己的胸口，从指尖传来宁静的心跳。

——再见，我的贝尔格莱德。我骄傲的首都，我铸铁的心脏，我的群山回响，我的新生，我的荣光。

——再见，贝尔格莱德。再见，塞尔维亚。

这当然是他的杜撰。如果是她的话，是不会这样说的。

她的话，是没有遗言的。

——再见，南斯拉夫。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 其实写到最后是很绝望的。南也曾强势过，也曾真的做到了抵挡南北，震慑东西，也能不看莫斯科的脸色，也让自己的国民真正幸福过。但是随着政治僵化一步步溃烂，作鸟兽散，最终北约的轰炸彻底将这个也曾试图凝结巴尔干的妄想杀死在二十世纪。  
> 教条的红色体制是幼稚的，不深度契合本国实际是不可能发展的，偏偏搞本国特色又被苏联斥为与共产精神相悖的狭隘民族主义，所以东欧到后来全垮了。而南斯，钱穆在《中国历代政治得失》里就讲过，一个成熟的体制并不依靠明君，也绝不能为了让明君更好发挥才能而去更改体制。而失去铁托就一落千丈的政治，又怎么能够长久。那时候如果没有改开没搞市经，我们也要完蛋。
> 
> *发出来以后又改了一遍，把原本的he（“冷战结束了，政治死了，但历史还活着。南斯拉夫死了，但塞尔维亚还活着，贝尔格莱德还在跳动。它从来就不是铁。它是活生生的心脏，流着南斯拉夫人不低头的血。”）直接倒过来写了。  
> 南解这事he不了，根本扯不动。东欧啊，夹在莫斯科和西欧之间的政治峡谷，林林总总都是这样的生死全依附于强权之悲喜的国家。可怜之人又必有可恨之处，为了自己的夙愿而将这样一个新的国家造出来了，又一人一刀亲手将她杀死。  
> 混账，都是混账。东欧没一个好家伙。这世界上就没一个好家伙。  
> ps南内部的民族矛盾太难写而我太菜，大家知道一下跟东欧有关的所有糟心事都少不了民族矛盾就好了。


End file.
